


Unbelievable Rumors (#46 Rumor)

by ladygray99



Category: White Collar
Genre: Community: whitecollar100, Drabble, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jones doesn't believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbelievable Rumors (#46 Rumor)

Like all rumors no one knew where it began but Jones was the first on the team to hear it.

He didn’t believe it.

First, there was no woman more loyal and loving than Elizabeth. Second, Caffrey wasn’t that stupid, even on his worst days.

By the time the whole office had heard Jones felt he had to tell Peter, quietly, during a stakeout.

Peter laughed and sipped his coffee.

“Neal isn’t fucking El. He’s only allowed to eat her out after I’ve done that.”

Jones froze.

Peter threw him a wink.

Jones always knew truth was better than rumor.


End file.
